


An unlikely shot

by The_failure



Series: XCOM bullshittery [1]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'm not sorry, I'm so sorry, TL:DR a Muton 360 no scopes someone and everybody freaks out, half assed shitpost, this was half assed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Muton lands an impressive kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unlikely shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noscere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noscere/gifts).



> I'm not sorry.

The mission was supposed to be simple; destroy the alien device and eliminate all remaining hostiles. After all, the shadow chamber had only detected around 10 enemies.

  
It was supposed to be easy.

  
Sadly it seemed like the shadow chamber was mistaken as there happened to be much more than just 10, an Andromedon, some Mutons, several elite troopers and even a Gatekeeper were included, and when you have an alien who is essentially a living wrecking ball and another who's capable of deflecting sword strikes as well as being a good shot, covered by many fearless soldiers.

  
It isn't fun at all.

  
The Andromedon was hiding behind cover, pinned by heavy fire, the Gatekeeper was standing too close to menace 1-5 for comfort and a Muton was on top of a building laying suppressive fire.

  
John Thompson, the team's grenadier, realized that he could possibly take care of it by launching a grenade. He turned toward his teammates, "I'll launch a grenade, knock that Muton off." his team nodded, he loaded the projectile, aimed at the building and fired. The grenade sailed off and landed directly next to the Muton, it glanced, its eyes widening in shock then narrowing in determination. The Muton ran from the grenade and promptly _jumped_ off the building.

  
what happened next was something XCOM, and ADVENT would never forget.

  
The Muton spun a full circle, aimed his rifle and fired, either out of sheer luck or quick reflexes and calculations, it managed to hit John, square in the face, killing him.

  
In an instant, both sides were disrupted, the Gatekeeper momentarily lost control of its armored shell, dropping the plates on the ground, the Andromedon expelled a worrying amount of coolant from its suit and the few other Mutons were roaring triumphantly.

  
For XCOM, a Rookie decided that his partners were clearly the much higher threats and promptly tossed a grenade.

  
From the Avenger, Bradford merely sighed, resting his face in the palm of his hands.

  
"It's going to be one of **those** missions."

 

_█. XCOM operatives are to cease attempting "360 no scopes", we don't know if that Muton landing one on sergeant John Thompson was a coincidence or if the aliens are taking it seriously._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
